Thunder Sky Adventure
by 4fireking
Summary: Five kittens were born in a twoleg house by a cat named Rose. Only four of the kittens were able to leave the twolegs home and go to Thunderclan where their mother used to live. An adventure for this four young kittypets as they turn into warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a hard time reading Warriors first book but I grew to like it and that's why I read all of them. I always loved cats and thought of them as beings that look after their owners. I would like to thank my co-author Kikyo Phantomhive for helping write the first part of this story and Twisterheart for finishing the rest of the story. There's more written for the next chapter but I don't know if I can finish it. Please read and review.**

XXX

In a two story house of twolegs a litter of kittypets were being born. There were five kittypets. Two were orange, one was black, one was gray, and the other had orange and white and black colors in it. The mother of the litters name was Rose.

Rose was a gorgeous tortoiseshell, her coat dotted with the same colors her kits were. Her kits all shared her teeming bright amber eyes except for one. One of her litter perfectly resembled her coat-wise, having a similar pattern of grey, orange, and black. Her eyes, however, were her father's:green . If she wasn't already the oddity of the litter, she was also the only female.

" Their so adorable," the twolegs mused at her kittens.

The grey tom gave a hearty mewl at him mother. She licked him on the head in response. None of the cats could be particularly called the runt of the litter, but the merry grey cat stood out as the strongest as he toppled over his brothers and sister to rub against his warm mother. One of the orange cats grabbed him by the leg, igniting a battle between all the kits. However, the cats quickly grew sleepy as they expended all their energy.

The male twolegs picked up Rose and carried her to his chair. He liked stroking her turquoise back and feel her body tingle as she purred.

The kits wailed complaints as their mother was stolen from them. After a moment, they all slowly began to give up, a few beginning to traverse the land around them, tumbling out of their nest. Rose watched like a hawk from her perch upon her twoleg's knees, in case one of the kits were to harm himself.

" Dear, the kittens are out of their box," the female twoleg said.

" Let them," the male twoleg said. " There's nothing in our house that can harm them."

The twoleg was wrong.

OOOO

The five kittens walked to something the twolegs walked on to get to the top. To the kittens it was something they could not climb. They moved in the bottom bedroom, the bedroom that belonged to the twolegs son before he moved out and Rose had her children.

They scattered about the room. The grey cat and the two orange cats separated from the rest, wandering into the hallway, leaving the girl and black kitten alone in the bedroom. The curious cats soon came upon a large, silky mountain. Accepting the challenge bravely, the grey kitten climbed up, the orange twins following behind. Once they reached the top, they found before them a large, metallic, circular space with some more silky substance coating its bottom. They all slid in curiously, prodding about the strange room and digging into the soft ground.

Then, a twoleg came over, speaking into a little box positioned on her shoulder. Distracted, she didn't notice the kittens, and began to dumb the mounds of clothes upon them. Their meows were drowned out by the fabric as they were covered. Then, the twoleg shut the box up, and pressed a button, so a dull hum began to arise from the machine. The kittens were quickly chocked by soapy water and cloth.

The kittens were trying to claw out but their tiny claws could not push the door open. It seemed like they were going to die in that washing machine, but the door opened and one of the orange cats and the grey cat fell off. One of them made a loud weeping sound for help. The dumb twolegs carried them downstairs. In that metallic box of death Rose looked inside and saw her orange baby unconscious.

"My kitten!" she cried, leaping forward and nudging him roughly. He didn't move an inch, stiff as a stone. Dead.

Rose was sad. She grabbed her baby by the collar and carried it downstairs. Her twolegs had to see what happened to her baby. She didn't hate the twoleg that caused this or expected her owners to hate him...she just wanted them to know what happened so they would take better care of her babies before they had to take care of themselves when she was gone.

The twolegs seemed just as dismayed as her to find the kitten dead. However, they followed this up by placing the young cats in a pent-up little box. Rose understood their reason, but it didn't feel right for her remaining kits to not be able to explore their home. Personally, she was sure the remaining kits had learned their lesson, albeit the very hard way.

" Should we bury the kitten today or have it cremated?" The female twolegs said.

" The kitty is small. We can put it in a bag and bury her in the back," the male twolegs said.

The male twolegs picked up a garden shovel and the female two legs got the bag and put the dead kitten in the bag.

Once the deed was done, they laid a little tombstone above the grave. As Rose sat over her dead kit, she mourned. However, she soon set her mind to her own, living kits. "I have a duty to them as a mother" she assured herself. "I musn't forget that which is... still here."

Rose wasn't the only one who was mourning her dead kit, and it wasn't just the two legs. Her kittens were sitting in a line. The two legs thought because they were babies they didn't know what was happening.

Rose comforted them best as she could. They, in the simplest, understood that wherever their brother wasn't, it was not there anymore. The two kits who had nearly suffered the same fate were particularly shocked. As Rose stroked them, comforting herself as much as the kit, the she-kit suddenly burst through the silence with a determined resolution.

"I don't wanna be here anymore!"

The mother padded towards her scared little kitten. She licked her little kitten's face. She was trying to sooth the baby before trying to comfort her. " You cannot leave this home. You are only a kitten. The world outside this house is too big for you."

The tortoiseshell cat shook her head stubbornly. "I don't care! I want to leave!"

Rose was afraid of this. Her place was in the house with humans, but their fathers place was in the wild with the warriors. That part of their blood she thought wouldn't happen. As a mother she could only do two things. Tell her to wait or let her go.

A huge decision like that just felt too large for her; she didn't feel she had the authority to choose. This was her kit's fate she was debating. She thought briefly to consult her mate, but thought better quickly. She already knew what he would say, anyway. Caressing the wailing kit and soothing her with soft purrs, she pondered for what felt like eternity.

" If you go into the woods you have to live with your father among the Thunderclan. Did I ever tell you how I meet your father?"

The young kit slowly shook her head. The remaining orange kit happened to catch word, joining in with a loud, "Was our dad really cool?" This caused all the kit's attention to head straight to their mother, alongside an on-pour of questions.

" He was more than cool. He was strong. He was a warrior. He could have been a deputy but he wanted to defend the apprentices so one of them could be the new leader. He loved being in the clan more than life itself, and he still does. He raised a young Kittypet like me into a strong cat with beautiful children. This house found my pregnant; they cared for me more than the Thunder Clan could. I'm sorry Redheart, but I couldn't Boltheart."

The kittens stared at their mother in awe, imagining their brave father in the wild clan. One of the squeaked, "What was Thunderclan like? I bet it's really fun there!"

" The Thunderclan wasn't all fun. It was hard training even for cats born as Kittypet's. In the Thunderclan recruits could feel so alive. I wouldn't have had you kittens if it wasn't for the Thunderclan and anyone can join. But I don't want you to go to the Thunderclan."

"Why not?" the tortoiseshell kit questioned, blinking up at her mother.

Rose was quiet for a few minutes. Should she tell them of the dangers that lurked behind every tree? Of the badgers and foxes that stalked the cats, waiting for their chance to pounce? She shook her head. No, they're too young. "I'll tell you when you're older." Standing up, she beckoned for her kits to follow her back inside the house.

Once inside, Rose hurried over to her nest. Curling up, she motioned for her kits to come suckle. As her four remaining kittens curled up against her soft belly, she felt her heart break for her dead son. Her unnamed son who would forever be without his mother. Would he forgive her for what had happened? Rose didn't know, but she knew that she would never let anything like this ever happen to the rest of her babies.

Glancing down at the four surviving kittens she murmured, "It's time I give you all names." The four kittens seemed not to hear their mother, as they continued to suckle until they fell asleep. As they slept, Rose sat there and wondered what names would be suitable for her kittens. Looking down at the gray kitten, she tried to think of a name for him. His name shall be Smokey, she finally decided. Next was the orange tom, who she decided to name Red after his father. After naming those two, she looked at the black tom and wondered what name would suit him. Shadow.

Rose then glanced at her daughter. Lily, she finally decided, running her tail across her daughter's back. Lily let out a happy purr, before kneading up against her mother's side.

It had been two weeks since her son's death, and Rose was still upset. As she watched her four kits play, she desperately wished that her unnamed son was still alive. He should be playing among them.

Sighing, she rested her head on her forepaws and accidentally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same co-authors Kikyo Phantomhive and Twisterheart helped write and edit this story with me. Ask them and they'll tell you the same thing. I think explaining the help with the chapter is the most important part of the author's note. I know some of you didn't need help to write your chapters but I'm not like all of you. Please read and review.**

XXX

"Mama! Mama please wake up! Lily is missing!" Shadow's voice alerted Rose, causing her to jump to her paws.

Immediately the tortoiseshell queen began searching the house, looking for her missing daughter. "Lily! Lily where are you?" Please don't take another one of my kits away from me!

Panting, Rose headed for the garden. She didn't think her daughter had managed to get outside, but she figured it would be best to search anyways. Squeezing through the cat flap, Rose headed over to the small bushes that lined the edge of the fence. Sniffing around, she caught scent of Lily, however there was no sign of her daughter anywhere.

As she looked, something caught her eye. Glancing down, she spotted a small hole had been dug under the fence. As she walked towards the hole, the fresh scent of her daughter hit her nose.

Sudden realization came crashing down on Rose as she realized what had happened. Lily had gone to visit her father!

Lily raced through the forest, hoping to run into her father. While she didn't know what her father looked like, she had a pretty good idea. She imagined him to be a handsome, dark ginger tom with blazing blue eyes.

Suddenly, the undergrowth rustled, causing Lily to get excited. "Redheart? Is that you? My name is Lily, and I'm your daughter! My mother's name is..." the little she-cat trailed off when she realized the rustling sound didn't belong to a cat.

"H-hello?" she gulped, her neck fur starting to bristle.

A fox suddenly came leaping out of the undergrowth, snarling.

Without thinking, Lily immediately bolted deeper into the forest, her heart racing. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root, causing her to tumble to the ground.

The fox was right on her, barking and growling. As it loomed over her, Lily shut her eyes and prepared to die. Someone please help me! She begged, but no cat was there to save her.

Suddenly, a flash of white fur slammed into the fox's side. Looking up, Lily spotted a white tom wrestling against the fox.

Then three more cats appeared, all hissing and snarling angrily. For the next couple of minutes, these strange cats fought against the fox, before sending it away into the undergrowth.

"Poppytail, Willowstep and Fernpaw, follow after the fox and make sure it leaves our territory," the snowy white tom commanded, before padding over to Lily. Crouching down he murmured, "Who are you, and what are you doing so deep in the forest?"

"M-my name is Lily," she began, slowly standing to her paws. Taking a deep breath she meowed, "I came into the forest looking for my father, Redheart."

The snowy white tom frowned. "Follow me back to camp," he finally replied, beckoning Lily to follow after him.

Together the two of them padded through the forest, before stopping at a large ravine. The white tom bent down his head and grabbed Lily by the scruff, before carrying her down the steep slope. When he reached the bottom, he carefully crawled through a thorn barrier before heading into a large sandy clearing.

"Who is that, Frostpelt?" a dark gray she-cat questioned, slowly padding towards them.

"This is Lily. I found her in the woods, claiming she had come to visit Redheart." Suddenly all of the gazes turned to a dark reddish-brown tom. The tom barred his lips in a snarl, before padding forward.

When he stopped in front of Lily he spat, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm your daughter," the tiny kit choked out, shaking with fear.

Snorting, Redheart backed away. "I have no kits," he replied hotly.

"My mother is named Rose... s-she said you were my father, and that she once lived here."

"I don't know anyone named Rose," he spat. "Now get out of here!"

Suddenly, a pretty silver she-cat pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Redheart, how can you be so heartless? This kit claims to be your daughter, and you treat her like this? She must be your kit if she knows of you!"

"Shut up, Silverleaf!" Redheart growled, flicking his tail back and forth irritably.

Silverleaf narrowed her eyes angrily, before wrapping her tail around Lily. "Come on, follow me to my den. I'll give you some medicine that will-"

"No," a booming voice growled. Looking up, Silverleaf spotted ThunderClan's leader, Sparrowstar, had appeared. The dark brown tabby had an angry expression on his face as he stalked over to the pretty medicine cat. "Send her away."

Silverleaf definitely raised her head before snapping, "The warrior code says that we are not to reject a kit no matter where it comes from, and I will not reject this kit. If you send her out, you will send me out as well. And StarClan knows ThunderClan can't function without a medicine cat, not while we're feuding with ShadowClan."

Sparrowstar gulped, before turning away. "Fine. You may care for the kit, but once she's treated you are to take her back to the Twolegs place where she belongs. Is that understood?"

Silverleaf nodded, before leading Lily over to her den. Once inside, she began to wipe the tiny she-cat's cuts and applying herbs.

"Thank you for helping me," the kit squeaked, looking down at her paws. "I-I'm sorry if I get you into trouble."

The medicine cat just shook her head. "It's nothing. Besides, I wasn't about to let an innocent kit be sent out into a dangerous forest like that."

Lily nodded and followed after her. Together, the two of them padded out into the forest before heading to the Twolegs Place. It wasn't long before Rose appeared, looking extremely upset. As she rushed to her daughter, a loud purr rumbled in her throat. "Oh, Lily! I was so worried about you... Never run off like that again!"

Lily nuzzled her mother, also purring. "I promise I'll never run away again. ThunderClan was terrible."

Looking up, Rose dipped her head to Silverleaf. "Thank you for taking care of her. Without you, she would have died."

Silverleaf smiled warmly, before turning to pad back into the forest.

Rose and Lily picked through the forest until they returned to their home. The other kits berated Lily with questions, which she eagerly answered. As they did, Rose rested herself on the other end of the garden, now watching the kits very closely.

"Did you meet father? What was he like?" Red asked, bouncing in excitement.

"Yeah!" Lily replied. "But he was mean!"

" That's too bad," Red leaned in her ear and nuzzled her ear.

"He kept saying that he wasn't my father..." she muttered, "but he definitely was!"

"Really?" Red questioned, his eyes wide. Glancing at his mother he asked, "Why would father be mean?"

"I-It's a long story," Rose muttered under her breath. Without saying another word, she shooed the kits into the den. "You've all had a very long day, so I think it's time for you to take a nap."

"But-"

"No 'buts!'" Rose argued, gently pushing her kittens into their soft basket. The kittens obediently curled up beside their mother's belly and soon fell asleep. As Rose watched them sleep, she thought about Redheart. We used to be in love, but now I can hardly recognize who he's become. Why is he still so bitter over the fact I left ThunderClan? Sighing, Rose laid down her head and fell asleep.

The next morning, the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat exited the den. As she leaped over the fence, she raced into the forest. She knew it was dangerous to venture into ThunderClan's territory, but she had to speak to Redheart. It didn't take long before she encountered a patrol of angry ThunderClan cats.

"Rose," a brown tabby tom named Barkfoot growled, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Redheart," Rose spat, her hackles raising.

"Can't you see that he's done with you?" a pretty ginger tabby hissed.

"I know my relationship with Redheart is done, Firetail. But I still need to talk to him..." Rose held her ground as the ThunderClan patrol circled around her, growling and hissing. I have to be strong for my kits. Glancing at the patrol she snapped, "Well? What are you waiting for! Go fetch Redheart!"

Barkfoot barred his lips in a snarl, before stalking back to camp.

As Rose waited for him, she glared at Firetail. Firetail had always been jealous of Rose, as Redheart had chosen her as his mate. Now that I'm gone, things might have changed. Firetail could be his mate now.

Finally, Redheart appeared. The dark ginger tom was furious, and his blue eyes were narrowed in disgust. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, flicking his tail back and forth.

"I came to talk to you about how you treated our daughter yesterday!" Rose immediately snapped. "She came looking for you because she loved you, and you... you treated her like that? How dare you, you badger-hearted piece of fox-dung!"

Redheart flexed his claws in and out. "I can treat her however I want," he replied. "After all, we agreed that if you left me, I would have nothing to do with these kits. And I refuse to go back on my word! You chose the soft life of a kittypet over me, so I shall chose my Clan over you." Glancing at Firetail he added, "I have a new mate now, and before long she'll bare my kits."

I was right, Rose thought. Despite the confirmation, Rose refused to be heartbroken. She was over Redheart. "Clan life just wasn't for me, but that's beside the point. Your Clan was terrible to Lily, and for what? Simply because she's a kittypet? What ever happened to the rule that no kits shall be neglected? I guess ThunderClan only follows rules that help them!"

Suddenly, Firetail leaped at Rose, knocking her to the ground. Rose struggled under the angry she-cat's grip, but it was useless. To her surprise, Redheart hauled Firetail off of her. Glaring at the two she-cats he growled, "Just get out of here Rose!"

Shaking, Rose stood to her paws and backed away. Blood welled from a cut above her eye, and she felt like a coward. I won't let them get away with this, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Kikyo Phantomhive for helping me write this chapter. I would also like Crystalfall for the help in the future chapters. Thank you for reading this far and if I feel like updating again the chapters will be better.**

XXX

When she returned to her yard, her kits immediately scrambled around her. She tried to explain that she was all right, but the kits were acutely curious about who did it and how to punish him/her.

"I'll bat his eyes out!" Shadow declared.

"I'll get on his back and bite his ears off!" Red decided.

Just as they were getting carried away, Rose meowed, "It's fine. It's only a cut."

" Mother, your just going to let something cruel happen to us?" Shadow looked into his mother's eyes and backed up. He didn't know she was scared.

"Shadow- I"

Just then, a suspicious group of unfamiliar twolegs opened the creaky door and walked into the backyard area. The smallest one made straight for the kittens and began to grab at them with rough, dull movements. The kittens all scrambled to escape the twoleg, but in the panic Smokey was trapped behind the rest. The twoleg scooped him up and held him, his eyes sparkling at the success of his hunt.

" Hello to you, kitten," the twoleg smiled. Smokey didn't like the twoleg. He scratched and hissed at the twoleg. At first the twoleg was scared, but the twoleg never let go of Smokey. " If you don't calm down your new name is going to be Hiss Tongue. You don't want that name, no?"

The other kittens continued to cower, glancing up at their ill-fated brother hopelessly. Rose was calm, and came over to comfort the kits, explaining that this was normal and that most of them would be adopted at some point. The kittens reactions were that of outrage.

" Let him go!" Shadow tried to save his brother from the twoleg holding him. He was stopped by Rose getting on her son.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Rose's voice cracked, emotion finally revealing itself, as she pinned her son. "You all might get adopted and taken to new families. It's... better this way."

" Smokey is not a kitty pet!" Shadow shouted. " He belongs in the Thunder Clan. He should be a warrior like me."

Rose was taken aback by this statement. "You consider yourself... a warrior?"

" Yes!" Shadow still tried to get out of his mothers paw but she dressed down even harder against him.

" Your father was a warrior and lost his life for it."

"Nuh uh! Lily saw him herself! I'm gonna join him!" He struggled, but he couldn't fight against him mother.

Rose thought keeping them away from their brother was unselfish. Her children were the selfish ones wanting Smokey to become a warrior. She already lost one kittypet she never even got to name. A kittypet life was better for Smokey than the life of a warrior.

The other kits watched obediently. Shadow's statement had sent them all to wonder if they should be warriors of kittypets. I'll do whatever mother thinks is best, Lily decided. I wanna be a warrior too! Red declared to himself.

They were the only children Rose had left. She already kept a big eye on her four children and one was taken away. Rose didn't know if keeping a big eye on them was helping them or hurting them.

It might be best to let them choose their own path... Rose realized. But she was still reluctant to let her kits go to somewhere so much more dangerous than their current location.

" Red, Shadow, Lily... your my kittens. I don't want you to leave me and I don't know if I want you to go on a dangerous path. The only thing I hate more than you being in danger is you staying miserable. You have a choice: leave to go to the Thunder Clan or stay with me."

Shadow jumped happily. "I'm going to Thunderclan!"

Red nodded, his tail wiggling happily. "Me too!"

Lily, however, fell silent. "If mother is giving me a choice, I have to choose myself... no." She spoke up. "I don't know what I should do."

Shadow and Red were confused. They thought what Lily wanted was to join them in Thunderclan and become a warrior like them.

"Come on, Lily!" Shadow urged. "It won't be as fun without you."

"I mean... everyone there seemed mean," she muttered indecisively.

" Their warriors and we were born as kittypets. If you give yourself some time you might be able to become a warrior like them and they will respect you." Red urged.

Lily looked between her mother and brothers. I really always have liked the thought of exploring. And I just want to stay with my mother, but... twolegs might take me away and I'll never see either again. Okay, I've made up my mind.

"I want to be a warrior too!"

Red and Shadow jumped with joy when their sister agreed to be a warrior.

Rose sighed. I guess I'll be alone here, but... they deserve their freedom.

Rose gave her kittens a last goodbye. She told them all the goodbyes she could give before they left to go to the clan they wanted.

So, the kittens made their way to their new home. Rose knew they wouldn't be accepted easily, and what would result from her decision, but... she knew she'd done the right thing. "Good luck, my kits..."

XXX

It was going to be a difficult day for three new recruits in Thunderclan. Three kittypets came to Thunderclan and after saying good-bye to their mother they did the same training everyone took to become warriors.

Though they were sometimes berated by their fellow clan members, the cats began to accept the hard-working kits. They proved themselves by hunting and fighting with the effort of any warrior, in the process blowing away the lazy kittypet stereotype.

" Sleeping in the middle of the day?"

There was one cat who was the laziest one of them all.

"Redpaw! It's past time to get to work!" his sister urged him.

"Lily, come oon..."

"I'm Lichenpaw now..." she reminded him yet again.

Redpaw forgot about that. The Thunderclan gave all the kittypets new names.

"Come ON, lazy!" Lichenpaw growled, tossing her head angrily.

Redpaw wiggled his tiny toes and got up for Lichenpaw.

Lichenpaw led him outside, where Shadowpaw was also waiting. "Hey guys, we should go on a hunting mission together!"

"But," Lichenpaw muttered, "don't we have to bring a Warrior with us?"

" The Warriors are busy. I talked to five of them and they won't go on a hunting mission with us new recruits." Shadowpaw didn't tell them about the last Warrior he tried to invite.

"Still..." Lichenpaw argued.

"Come on, let's just do it!" Redpaw encouraged his sister. "You're never very sure of anything..."

That was true about Lichenpaw. Ever since they left their mother to join the Warriors she wasn't sure if it was the right choice or a mistake and began to see everything as a mistake.

"Okay... but if we get caught, it's your fault," she finally decided.

Redpaw smiled and went with Shadowpaw to begin their mission. Lichenpaw followed behind going slow because deep down she wanted to be caught by someone. It was unfortunate for her that no one saw her.

The three cats only managed to catch a few mice on their adventure. Once they returned, nobody was present to see them. The two boys delivered their catches with pride, but Lichenpaw remained behind, staring up at the leader's den.

 _'Do I really belong here_?'

No new recruit asks if they belong here. Some of the Warriors pointed out how everyone hated the whinny kittypets who want to go home because they miss their mommies.

 _'It's not as simple as me being weak_...' Lichenpaw assured herself. _'I... just need to get used to this place. I'll eventually fit in_.'

Lichenpaw told herself that everyday. It wasn't like the Thunderclan was trying to kill her. It may of lost a few members but it was the members who lost their lives. Every clan has lost good Warriors: Riverclan lost Crookedstar, Shadowclan lost Moon Shadow, and Thunderclan itself was led by Bluestar until he drowned.

"Lichenpaw." She heard the gentle meow of her mentor, Whitefur. "How are you?"

" I don't know," Lichenpaw said to her mentor, Whitefur. All this pressure was making her feel sick. " My brothers are making me too fast in this Thunderclan and I can't keep up with them."

Whitefur sighed. "Try to ignore them and just move your own pace. Although, you shouldn't still be having doubts, I assume."

Thunderclan didn't want Warriors who held back because too much was on their minds.

"R-Right," Lichenpaw muttered, her voice growing in confidence. "I need to support the clan. Otherwise, I'm just getting in the way!"

" You must think of the clan but also yourself," Whitefur said. " We can not remind you why your in the Thunderclan. Your claws are your instruments to cut through anyone who opposes the Thunderclan just like your brothers train to protect you."

That night, Whitefur's words repeated in her head, slowly solidifying her confidence in the clan. Eventually, she was sure that she had made the right choice. ' _However_ ,' she thought to herself, _'I am not going to go against the rules like my brothers do!'_

Lichenpaw knew her brothers were not asleep like the rest of the Warriors. They were outside jumping around and probably trying to eat some insects.

She remained inside, feeling for once confidence in her decision.

Her decision was to sleep so she wouldn't feel tired.

The next morning, she awoke feeling powerfully prepared for whatever came that day.

She want sure if it was just her being ready or the sleep that was making her feel this powerful.

In either case, she marched over to her mentor, excited to get to training.

" Hello Lichenpaw," her mentor greeted Lichenpaw.

"Whiteheart!" she exclaimed. "I'm ready for today! Are we doing battle training or hunting? Or are we exploring more of the territory?"

" Before we can explore more of the area I have to see if you are prepared for your training," Whitefur said. " We will start with another pupil of mine. His name is Bluepaw."

She nods animatedly. "I'll try my best!"

Whitepaw introduced Lichenpaw to his pupil Bluepaw. Bluepaw was different than she imagined him to be. He wasn't a clean coat of fur and had the pinkest nose but he had beautiful eyes.

"Um... hello," she muttered, a bit nervous under his gaze.

" What I want you and Bluepaw to do is scratch each other's paws and the one who falls down first loses."

Lichenpaw nodded gruffly, though she found the challenge to sound very gruesome, unsheathing her paws and facing her opponent.

" Good luck to you," Bluepaw said. He immediately attacked Lichenpaw letting himself jump and trying to scratch Lichenpaw with his claws.

Lichenpaw danced backwards, dodging his constant attacks, but quickly began to take the offensive herself.

She didn't want to hurt Bluepaw's face but his face was the only spot she could hit. She didn't use her claws when she hit Bluepaw.

She was hoping Whiteheart wouldn't notice, but he soon caught on. "Lichenpaw. Are you going to unsheathe you claws?"

Lichenpaw was so nervous at Whiteheart's question she couldn't give an answer or unsheathe her paws.

"If you want to be a true warrior, you must learn to fight like one!" he explained to her.

Lichenpaw was still nervous. Through being nervous she unsheathed from one paw her claws. " I will fight like a warrior Whiteheart."

Bluepaw was certainly not reluctant as he batted at her again, but he didn't seem to do so cruelly, either.

Bluepaw didn't apologize for hitting Lichenpaw though.

Determine to be a Warrior, however, she began to strike at him with enough force to create true wounds.

She never knew she had that much strength in her paws.

Surprised, she began to truly fight Bluepaw, striking and countering and dodging.

Whitefur never saw two warriors fight so much against each other, even the males fighting for the affection of one of the Warriors they wanted to mate with.

However, Bluepaw slowly began to beat her over with his higher confidence and experience.

" Bluepaw is one of my hardest students to beat, Lichenpaw. He never goes down without a fight." Whitefur warned.

Lichenpaw nodded. 'If I want to be a real warrior... I have to put up a real fight.'

Lichenpaw made a sound she never knew she had that scared herself and more importantly maybe Bluepaw.

Quickly, she darted forward, temporarily forgetting her original feeling, and pounded him with a powerful slash.

Whitefur was amazed and surprised by the results of Lichenpaw's scratch.

Bluepaw's eyes widened further, backing away for a moment, before leaping forward with a mighty growl.

Lichenpaw didn't feel so courageous after Bluepaw released that mighty growl.

He dashed full force into her, raking his claws down her chest.

Lichenpaw didn't know if Bluepaw's claws tore open her chest to her blood...

She retaliated, catching him on his ear with a hooked paw, almost tearing a hole in the delicate skin.

" That's a good move but try to be careful of Bluepaw's ear," Whiteheart warned.

The young she nodded, crouching and preparing to dodge another strike from her opponent.

Bluepaw had a move he didn't feel like using until Lichenpaw hurt his ear.

'I can't tell if he's weakened at all,' Lichenpaw thought. 'He's so mysterious..'

Lichenpaw herself wasn't completely weakened by her battle with Bluepaw.

Suddenly, with on powerful blow, Bluepaw gave a mighty tear at Lichenpaw's paw, so fast she had no time to react.

Whitefur couldn't believe what a respected student could do when he was against a former kittypet.

Bluepaw fell, not only because the blow tripped her but also because her paw hurt terribly.

Whitefur was good at seeing the will of Lichenpaw.

"Are you done?" he inquired calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crystall fall and Kikyo Phantomhive helped me write this chapter. Just maybe it was written well enough for you to write a review about it. Maybe it's going to get review maybe not, but it was fun to write.**

XXX

The truth of the matter was Bluepaw and Lichenpaw for who knows why could fight until one of them was dead.

Realizing this, Lichenpaw replied, "I-I'm sorry, I can't continue.."

" That's a very wise thing tov do, Lichenpaw. Now we have to get your wounds healed."

Whitefur gestured for them to follow an led the two to the medicine den to get patched up.

They were introduced to an old cat who would patch up their wounds and heal them.

As the cat lay cobwebs over the gash on his ear, Lichenpaw began to feel guilty for the pain she had clearly cause him. _'This is the life of a clan cat, though. I must embrace it...'_

So Lichenpaw took a deep breath and when she stopped she accepted the changes of being in a clan.

She went to bed that day sad for the loss of her kittypet life, but glad she had a new future where she could help more cats than before.

Just when she was about to go too sleep her brothers walked in her room.

Redpaw was yammering on about something he'd done, not with a particularly proud tone, just an excited one.

If Lichenpaw looked at Shadowpaw's paws she would see small red holes in his paws.

The brothers stopped, and looked at their sister. She was still an important part of their "group" of sorts.

" Are you okay, sis?" Shadowpaw asked her.

"Long day," she muttered, reluctant to reveal JUST how long a day it had been.

" First they tried to train me and then they told me I have to fight."

Redpaw lowered his ears a bit. "That's... no good."

Lichenpaw knew what Redpaw was thinking.

"I had a pretty bad day too," Shadowpaw muttered, a bit grumpily.

The three former kittypet's each had a bad day. Starting out as kittypets they were weak from the food and lack of meals they consumed. Strength didn't matter to them at first; but their mother had strength before she gave birth to them.

For a moment, they all sat in a looming atmosphere of understood dislike, before Lichenpaw led them on to sleep.

Shadowpaw went to sleep and so did their brother Redpaw. As brothers Shadowpaw and Redpaw had to sleep in the same place, away from their sister.

As a result, Lichenpaw couldn't help but envy her brothers, a pang of cruel loneliness passing through her.

XXX

There was no stopping this day.

The three siblings were awoken suddenly by a sharp sound.

It wasn't a sound Lichenpaw imagined the Warriors were making.

Shadowpaw shot up, quickly scurrying towards the den entrance to find the source of the sound. Redpaw and Lichenpaw watched, prepared to dash.

" I hope this isn't something that could hurt Shadowpaw," Redpaw sounded worried to his sister. " He's our only brother. If he's gone you won't have another _brother_ but me."

Suddenly, Shadowpaw skittered backwards, fur on end as though he'd see a fox.

Lichenpaw was not sure what Shadowpaw saw.

"Is everything okay, Shadowpaw?" Redpaw reluctantly asked with a quiet meow.

Things didn't seem to be okay with Shadowpaw. " There's a dead Warrior outside...I think someone murdered that poor thing."

His sibling were shocked at the news. Who could get away with murder inside camp?!

The warriors in this camp were always watching each other.

"Wh-who... was murdered?" Lichenpw asked in a whisper.

" All I remember about this one is they named him Robinpaw." Shadow said.

Both of the kits sighed in relief, as they didn't really know the apprentice.

Robinpaw was dead but that wasn't their fault.

"W-We should try to get some sleep. There's nothing we can do," Lichenpaw suggested.

" If he's dead then we need to tell everyone. We could get in trouble for knowing this information and never telling anyone," Shadowpaw said.

Lichenpaw nodded gravely. "I guess.. I'll tell the warriors."

Lichenpaw couldn't go outside without her brothers sticking beside her.

"I'll tell the leader!" Shadowpaw declared quietly.

That was neither encouraging or frightful to Lichenpaw.

"Man, that leaves me with the kits and elders," Redpaw grumbled.

All three of the kittens had tough things they had to do.

Shadowpaw dashed into the leader's den without warning, eager to report the death.

Unlike Shadowpaw the leader was far from fully awake and aware of the situation.

Waspstar, there's... something outside. It's really important." Before the leader and at the thought of the grave news he was reporting, Shadowpaw lost his usually confident demeanor.

Waspstar stopped sleeping and woke up to see what Shadowpaw was talking about.

Shadowpaw led the leader outside, not needing the point out the obvious body.

All Shadowpaw could do was lead Waspstar to the corpse of the probably once strong warrior.

Other cats were emerging from their dens, some gasping or rushing out.

This was more commotion over a dead warrior than Shadowpaw wanted.

"Robinpaw!" one warrior cried out, ducking before the apprentice with grief.

Shadowpaw didn't know how that warrior knew the name of the warriors body but right now it didn't matter.

The three apprentices glanced at each other, knowing they'd done the right thing, but still feeling guilty.

Showing everyone the body made it harder for them to know who took the warriors life if the warriors death wasn't an accident.

The medicine cat was one of the only totally calm ones, examining the body closely and deducing, "This had to be murder."

This was something no one in the Warriors camp could ever forgive anyone who murdered.

The air in the camp began to grow tense. No cat trusted each other.

Some of them were already making their fur stand up and were making angry sounds at each other.

The leader hopped up onto the ledge and yowled through the clearing to gather the livid cat's attention.

Shadowpaw would rather listen to what the leader said than seeing cats suppose to be powerful warriors fighting each other.

"Don't fall to the likes of dogs here!" the leader declared. "We'll catch the murderer swiftly, rest assured."

" I will help you find this murderer," one of the Warriors Shadowpaw knew said.

He nodded. "Any brave Warriors willing to sacrifice can join us if they wish. We'll have guards about in the night, and no leaving your den after dark, for your own safety."

Shadowpaw decided he would also help the leader find the murderer.

"Shadowpaw," Lichenpaw argued, "you shouldn't..."

" It's my decision, Lichenpaw. I will help our leader find whoever killed our fellow warrior."

Lichenpaw paused, staring down at her paws. "V.. Very well."

After the meeting Lichenpaw learned Shadowpaw was her only brother that helped with the search.

She didn't want to be in the way, and Redpaw straight up didn't want to do any extra work.

They weren't mean to Shadowpaw they just couldn't join him.

Shadowpaw himself seemed to change during the investigation, growing more hard-working and serious of a warrior.

While Shadowpaw was helping the other Warriors find the murderer Lichenpaw went back to where she sleeps.

 _'I hope he doesn't work himself to death_..' she thought as she curled up.

Shadowpaw would die fighting more then he could put his claws around.

Tension rose in the clan as nobody could trust one another.

Lichenpaw didn't like being accused of being the killer; no one said anything to her but those who saw her, the newest member of the clan, were most likely assuming she was dangerous.

Despite their claims that kittypets were lazy and useless, now the clan was blaming the three's roots of making them likely murderers.

Lichenpaw was not a kittypet who liked being blamed for something she didn't do.

She would often spend long nights staring into the stars, generating arguments to prove herself innocent.

The stars could never get angry at her or make judgments about her.

Redpaw, however, was taking the criticism very poorly, his self esteem flat-lining.

He felt like he couldn't do anything anymore.

He began to trade his hunting time for staring blankly into the void of the sky.

He was not progressing as a Warrior in his new clan.

Lichenpaw was becoming worried that the clan would kick him out.

He was more ashamed of himself then the time he left a hundred scratch marks on one of the toys his youngest two leg owned.

Lichenpaw closed her eyes.

"Where am I?" Lichenpaw called. "Hello?"

She saw a starry cat pad toward her, the sunlight making her black fur tipped with crimson. "Hello Lichenpaw."

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where am I?" Lichenpaw asked, flustered.

The black cat laughed. Her voice sounded like the gentle stream that marked the border of Thunderclan and Winclan. "All will be revealed to you later Lily, or should I saw Lichenpaw."

Lichenpaw tried to sit taller. "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Lichenpaw looked at the black cat straight in the eye, as if she was daring her to blink.

The cat's amber eyes twinkled and glowed," My name is Blackmoon. I was once a Thunderclan warrior. I think your mother may have known me. Roselight was her name, no?"

Lichenpaw wondered. How did this cat know her mother? And why did she call her mother Roselight?

"You are young my dear, and so you will learn. The death, no- murder of Robinpaw was no mistake my dear. You see, the person who murdered poor Robinpaw, meant it. They wanted you, and your clan to know who they were dealing with. It was a warning. Be careful, Lichenpaw. May Starclan light your path."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just CrystalFall helped me write this chapter. This chapter took a year to post because I got a new job at that time and I wanted to finish the story with CrystalFall before writing this chapter. I changed my mind though so no ending yet.**

XXX

Lichenpaw woke up with a gasp.

It was just a dream she told herself. Just a dream. She looked around for any sign of Redpaw.

He wasn't there.

Lichenpaw walked out of the apprentices den into the woods.

Out of all the places the Warriors of her new clan told her not to go it was the forest they never bothered stopping even the smallest of kittypets from walking through. Warriors had to hunt for food to help keep the clan alive so they had reasons to be out here, but Lichenpaw wasn't going into the forest to look for food.

She was going to the forest to look for Redpaw. She kept moving even when she remembered the Warriors were somewhere in the forest.

Suddenly, she saw him.

He was there, waiting in the moonlight his red coat glittered with stars.

He turned around and called," Moonpaw!"

A second later, a graceful silver apprentice came out of the bushes.

Lichenpaw didn't know what she walked into. Her brother and an apprentice she never met together but things only got worse.

"Moonpaw!" Redpaw covered her in licks.

"Oh Redpaw! I missed you so much! I don't know how much longer I can take this! We can't keep meeting in secret, I wish we don't have to hide!" Moonpaw said.

Now Lichenpaw really couldn't raise her voice. Her brother getting this far with a member of the clan was unexpected. She could ruin it for him if they knew she was watching them. But something in her told her that she shouldn't. Besides, they were showing her what love was about. She actually had hopes for her brother and Moonpaw mating.

She shook her head.

' _No! That was the worst thought ever! Halfclan kits! Death_!'

She wanted to tell her brother to stop, that it wasn't right, but she was frozen in fear.

" Redpaw!"

Lichenpaw and Redpaw knew that sound. It was the sound of their brother Shadowpaw.

"Guess what we found out? The murderer of Robinpaw is one of our clanmates!"

Lichenpaw had no idea how Shadowpaw found Redpaw and Moonpaw. Lichenpaw wondered how Shadowpaw knew about Redpaw and Moonpaw.

" I need you to come with me back to our clan, brother. Moonpaw...you wait one minute before walking back to your clan."

"O-Okay." Moonpaw said shakily.

Lichenpaw's brothers went their way to their clan. For a moment it seemed like Lichenpaw would be alone in the forest...Moonpaw didn't leave. But then, the silver furred she-cat slowly began to turn around and disappear.

Lichenpaw couldn't disappear like the silver furred she-cat could. She would stay. Suddenly she saw a shape.

Some one hit her on the back of her head, and she blacked out. She blacked out immediately, meaning she didn't see who knocked her unconscious.

XXX

Lichenpaw woke up. There were three toms in front of her, all strongly built. The toms looked at her. As if they were surveying whether or not she was good for whatever they wanted. Lichenpaw tried to move away from them.

That was when she realized that she was cornered. Alone. With three toms that could kill her.

One tom stepped forward. He was strong with golden fur and green eyes.

He looked at her, up and down, up and down.

" I think she will do, Blood, Tiger."

"What are you talking about, Tiger?" Lion inclined his head to the dark brown tabby.

"Look at her."

All three toms looked at Lichenpaw at the same time. Lichenpaw didn't like the way they were all looking at her.

Tiger circled around her. "Yes... I can see what you are saying lion."

Tiger's got closer. She could feel his breath on her fur. Tiger pulled away.

" Who do you honor?" Blood, Tiger asked Lichenpaw.

"Starclan?" Lichenpaw stuttered.

"Wrong answer." Blood growled. He swiped an unsheathed paw across Lichenpaw's ear.

"You honor us, she-cat." Tiger said.

Lichenpaw saw how these toms had healthy lives. Their claws hurt her ear.

"Now, now she-cat. You should be honored that we are choosing you." Lion said.

Lichenpaw didn't feel that honored to be around these toms. However she knew that something bad was about to happen. They could be talking about making her change for them, suit their needs.

Suddenly tiger came to her. He looked her up and down. Then he grinned evilly. If Lichenpaw had the strength she would claw at Tiger. But she didn't. So she waited. And watched. She wanted to know what Tiger's confrontation was with her.

"My, my, my, little kitty. What have we here?" Tiger asked.

" My name is Lichenpaw."

"Oh I know that, sweetie. What I want to know is if you would rather be mine than lion or blood's." Tiger asked.

"E-Excuse me?" lichenpaw asked, shocked.

"Hmmm, my dear?" Tiger asked.

Lichenpaw shut her mouth.

"I will take that as a yes." Tiger walked away.

"Wh-wha-" Lichenpaw tried to speak, but found her voice stuck in her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**CrystalFall helped me write this chapter. In it I learned how to others I am a lot more antisocial even on a site that has me writing over a thousand words a day ignoring people to finish it. Even if you don't like my story thank you for liking Warriors.**

XXX

A moment later lion came.

He whispered."I will free you."

That was all Lichenpaw wanted to hear, but why was he telling her something he didn't believe to be true. Was Lion really on her side or deceiving her? She couldn't figure it out. She needed proof.

" I have a test for all of you," she said. " You've been doing bad things to me and it's because there's so many of you. Let me be alone with just one of you. Show me some good faith."

They all smiled up at her. The toms gathered beneath her feet. They looked so innocent. She would give them a chance to be her mate.

"Each one of you will have to ... please me, by showing goodness and faith."

Two of the toms backed away. Only Blood stood before her. After all, he was their most honored warrior.

"Ok, Blood will go first, then Lion, and finally Tiger."

Blood turned to Lion and then he turned to Tiger. He smirked and entwined his tail with Lichenpaw's. She gagged but forced herself to smile sweetly. She was going to like what she was going to do when their tails weren't entwined. Blood nuzzled her affectionately. For a tom so violent, he could be sweet at times. Maybe everyone had a sweet side no matter how small it seemed.

"Hello Lichenpaw. Or can I call you Lichen?" Blood said.

Lichenpaw growled, something she did when she was around bad Warriors or stray cats trying to mate with her. Blood led her to an underground tunnel. If Lichenpaw said her attention wasn't on the tunnel she would be lying. It was very dark in the tunnel and the only reason she could see was how strong her eyes were.

"We're almost there." Lichenpaw could hear Blood's encouraging voice through the tunnels.

His voice was not a positive reassurement to Lichenpaw. Lichenpaw reluctantly followed her eyes open for danger. This whole place whether it was inside his cave or in the forest was dangerous.

Blood stopped. He turned around to face her. "Lichen paw I want u to know more about me." Blood said.

"You see, I am the descendant of scourge of Blood Clan."

"He wasn't that bad, my grandfather. He was just misunderstood."

" he had a mate, no night. And a daughter, revenge. Revenge try to destroy the clans. She failed. Instead she fell in love with a warrior named strongsoul and had me."

Blood looked at Lichenpaw solemnly.

Suddenly Lichenpaw felt a strong urge to lick him on the ears and comfort him. She walked slowly to his ears to lick them. He flicked them slowly and sighed.

" Bring the son of two different clans I of course was born with much rivalry. My mother taught us well. To hunt, fight, and the basic needs. What she didn't teach me, was how to love."

Lichenpaw was too young to even understand what love was and her mother taught her love was the most important thing to strive towards. However, that was not the case was the Bloodpaw. She couldn't explain things about the warrior she really didn't understand.

Blood turned around and padded up to her. Lichenpaw didn't expect that. But what did she expect? Bloodpaw was unlike any of the Warriors she works with. He wasn't a warrior. She had to remember what his name was. She didn't have to think too hard when she remembered what his name was. The blood in Bloodpaw's name sounded awful.

What leader would make their warriors name something that was inside everyone's bodies? She shuddered. Bloodpaw was a scary clan member. He definitely would make a scary clan member. But thankfully he would never agree to be a clan mate. Suddenly Blood turned around.

"Lichenpaw, I want to be your clan mate so that when we have our kits, we won't do anything against the code."

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" I mean, I want to join your clan."

" That isn't really my decision to make. I'm not the one who makes new clan members," she said.

"O but that doesn't matter. Sweetie pie."

Lichenpaw made choking sounds when he called her Sweetie pie. She nearly barfed hairball. It seemed every time she made a strange face or noise he was getting closer to her. Like... He wanted to get near but was worried...

Lichenpaw just couldn't bare with Bloodpaw. He was too bold. And dirty, and disgusting. Well, not disgusting, just... Weird. Lichenpaw bared with the awkward situation until he ceased the affection. She couldn't however change how weird he was.

He purred, the rumble came from inside his throat. Like a growl. She couldn't even tell if it was suppose to be purring. But then again, she couldn't tell anything. That was a problem to her.

"So my darling..." Blood drawled on.

" What is it?" She asked.

" I was hoping you and I ..." What he was saying was enough to make him tremble. "... Will u ,um ..."

The Bloodpaw she thought she knew was not getting his words out.

"Will you have our kits?" Blood asked.

Lichenpaw thought she heard kits. She wasn't ready to have kits.

"That's... interesting. I'll think about it," she explained, eager to leave the cave.

The last thing she saw was Bloods gleaming amber eyes. He was gleaming those eyes at her. That was a bad thing or was it a good thing? Lichenpaw wasn't sure because Bloodpaw remained weird. All the time. He was certainly not on Lichenpaw's side.

It was like he had a mind of his own. His mind was happy with everything Bloodpaw did to Lichenpaw. His mind wouldn't let her relax. He needed her. She was part of his plan.

Lichenpaw left the cave. She could feel his scorched no gaze on her pelt. He wasn't going to let her go. He needed her. Like a kit and its mother. Than he saw her walk to one of his tomcats.

Lion licked her. Bloodpaw was more than a little mad when he saw it. Lichen paw smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm all out of words for this story and CrystalFall is done helping me with this story. I know this chapter doesn't end the story. I will try to write one more chapter before finishing this story.**

XXX

" A cave?" Lion said with a look that said he didn't approve of it.

"Yes. Of course." Lichen paw answered.

" I told Bloodpaw that cave was only for battle, not trying to go exploring with another."

Lichen paw flicked her tail. Why did it matter Lichen paw thought. Caves were not scary to her. But darkness was.

It took a long time for darkness to role in at her warrior's camp. She could hear a gentle stream on the other side. She was happy to hear that sound. It meant water.

Being with these tomcats was making him thirsty. Lion stopped at the stream.

"I used to go here when I was a little kitten. With my father. He told me, that once he used to play in these tunnels, with a she cat. I forgot her name." Lion said.

" Do you think you can ever remember that name?" Lichen asked Lion.

"Heather something." Lion murmured.

Lichenpaw was interested in meeting this " Heather something" but she didn't know if she was alive or not. Maybe maybe not her mind was singing. She needed another she-cat to talk to. Desperately, or else she would die!

She's never been so desperate except when she wanted to get away from these tom cats.

A girl!

Yes, that's what she needed.

XXX

Shadowpaw knew something that bugged him. It was truly bugging him. Murder was not what was on his mind. Shadowpaw was looking at revenge as something he could do with only three claws. He reminded himself of Redpaw. Moonpaw took the fourth.

Shadowpaw knew a few new things. About his brother, Redpaw and the affair with Moonpaw. This affair didn't sit well for him. He hated the fact that his brother had an affair. Redpaw he told himself.

"Moonpaw is so nice, why doesn't Shadowpaw like her?"

The answer to that was he didn't trust her. He hated her. She was from another clan. Shadowpaw may be a young member but he was allowed to hate people from different clans apparently.

Half clan! The thought made him spit on the ground. His eyes felt sore and full of tears. His hatred intensifying. If he hated his brother anymore he would turn into the next murderer that needed to be found.

He would do whatever it was in his power to stop Redpaw and Moonpaw. Wait, where was Lichenpaw? Shadowpaw hasn't heard from his sister longer than he expected her to stay quiet. Where could she be?

Shadowpaw knew if she didn't come home yet he would have to look for her himself. It was night for 3 days and she still didn't come. She was not being a good sister. She was being very snotty. And that was bad. Shadowpaw was trying not to be bad and so far his siblings made him look bad. He was seething with rage.

He wanted to find his siblings so badly his claws were scratching the ground on their own and making gouge marks on the ground. Shadowpaw didn't care about the gouge marks. He wanted revenge. He was even willing to run away from his clan to do so. He had to fight for what is right. That was his way. He would head out by dawn break.

He would head out and find all his siblings and bring them back. He remembered something one of his Warrior's told him. That there was a place called the boneyard. He was going to go there to find her. She couldn't hide from him. He would find her. He was close to shouting how her tail would be his. Shadowpaw was being possessed.

Him being possessed was the reason why he was so fixated on finding his sister. His amber eyes turned green. He didn't know what was going on with his mind or body but the effects started to relax him. But he needed revenge.

XXX

Moonpaw left Redpaw but it wasn't because she still loved him. She still considered Redpaw to be her future mate but she had to leave and go back to the place she came from.

Her home clan she had to be loyal to, not only Redpaw. They may not be worried but the probably wondered where she was. But where could she be? Moonpaw would do anything to be alone from her clan.

All the things that were happening was too much for her. It was ridiculous how the clan thought she could be the next leader. She wanted to be a Warrior who helped the injured, hunted for food, but didn't have to waste her time telling the other Warriors what to do. She also wanted to have children who she could send an important message to.

Her message was put on hold all because Redpaw made meeting him her business. But no worries, she would finish off anyway. She would do it easily. Very easily. The only thing that worried her was the animals the wild kept alive with shelter and food such as her if she wasn't careful and the other unfortunate Warriors. If she wasn't careful, she could die.

She would be safe just sitting down in the forest but she was in a hurry. She had to do it quick and neat. And she could do it that way to finish off the job. She made it to her clan and shook off the water.

There was a member of her clan waiting for her. She could see the clan members grey fur. Greystreak came closer to her. At a closer glance Greystreak looked like he went through a fight, but she knew better. He was walking to her because he was going to welcome her back, she thinks. But that's not the case.

" Did you enjoy your stroll through the woods?" He asked Moonpaw.

She shivered delicately, "no, it was freezing cold" she purred.

Gray streak rushed to her side, his eyes going larger. "Allow, me, my shining moon."

And there they went, the silver tabby and the gray one, pelt in pelt.

Moonpaw only shivered slightly this time. Greystreak was keeping her warm. Moonpaw didn't know how cold she was until Greystreak warmed her up. Her pelt tingled.

" It's nice to see you, Greystreak."

Moonpaw turned around. Seeing the different Warrior in her clan, Moonpaw slipped out of Greystreak's pelt. The tom had dark dark fur and amber eyes. He had his mouth open exposing his fangs and he lunged.

If Greystreak and Moonpaw didn't jump the dark fur tom would have weaved his claws through their necks. But they did and just in time. The tom turned around, his amber eyes glowing with rage. And he leaped.

" Get behind me, Moonpaw!"

Greystreak shoved himself in front of Moonpaw. The dark furred cat clawed through through his right paw. He connected with Greystreak's head. Moonpaw didn't want Greystreak to get hurt but now she smashed into the toms side. That really hurt. At least, she thought.

The dark furred tom whipped around. Moonpaw could see the enemies face. It was crisscrosses in scars. Moonpaw didn't want to know what caused those scars. But she did know one thing, she had to get away from that tom. She knew a place and she made a run for it. She told herself Greystreak's life was in her hands when she was leaving him.

She grabbed his scruff his grey fur coated with blood from the stranger. She didn't like doing it...it was the only way. The stranger would kill them both. But she had no choice, she dragged Greystreak.

The stranger leaped for Moonpaw. Dragging her ally made her vulnerable. She clawed at his pelt. It hurt but she had to move. Although the stranger wasn't slow at attacking his claws were nowhere close to killing her. It was like he was playing with her.

"The wh-whole clan will be awake soon. You better run while you can," she threatened him.

"What did you say she kitty?"

Moonpaw wasn't going to say it again. She ran. The stranger ran too. And she ran into her clans territory, she felt claws scratch her ear. The stranger wasn't revealing himself, he was scratching from where Moonpaw couldn't see him.

He had black fur, for all she knew black furs blending into the shadows. He looked like a shadow. Dark furred cats were common as Warriors and kittypets but this one had a very special kind of fur that helped it blend into the darkness. He also had white spots. Did they come at birth? No, she didn't think so. Then the monster started to yowl.

" You better stop!"

She turned around. The stranger was the one who scared her with how loud he could yell. She shuddered. He was angry at her for a reason no one knew.

He bit her tail. She kicked him as hard as she could. " The Warriors should hear us soon," she thought again and again.

But they never came. They weren't going to protect one of their own against a shadow cat chasing her? That's just bad luck. Bad luck as in a too dangerous foe. He swiped at her ear causing her to tumble backward. When she tumbled backwards she felt a paw on her stomach.

She saw gleaming amber eyes and saw herself face to face with her foe. She knew they were almost here, but just before they arrived, the stranger dug his claws into Greystreak and started tugging him back. She knew if they played tug-of-war with him, the strangers claws would hurt him, but he had no other choice.

She left him there, and ran. She kept on yowling a strange cat has got Greystreak! Out of all the Warriors who could show up her least favorite came out of their camps. Redfeather couldn't be the only one. She looked and looked. Eventually she had no choice but to accept there was nobody else with Redfeather.

Which was bad. Redfeather wasn't enough to save Greystreak. But he did and Moonpaw was surprised.

" Follow me!"

He called out, and Moonpaw did. Moonpaw didn't need to think twice. She ran after him.

" Greystreak!"

She had to go back and get that lump of fur. She would teach him a lesson. When he woke up. She would scratch him more than she's ever scratched anyone. When he woke up.

XXX

There were feelings Lichenpaw had. Anger, confusion, and betrayal. All three were strong. But anger was strongest. She was angry and ready to scratch anyone's eyes. She was in bloodlust. Hidden bloodlust but still a need to make another bleed from their pores.

She was that vicious. She looked, she ran, she jumped and dragged him with her. Greystreak was in lots of pain. Pain that would ruin the spirit of any Warrior not matter how strong.

"Help me." Greystreak whimpered.

No one told Greystreak he would be saved. He never knew. He imagined losing his friends in a shade of darkness. The same one that engulfed him now. It was terrifying the sadness and betrayal and anger that weighed him down. In the end he was just terrified of all that was happening to him. He felt weighed down by guilt.

He missed good opportunities just to end up with this thief. The more he thought of the good times the more good times he remembered. He was happy. He was also sorry for someone who deserved to be called a kidnapper. They were sick cats who weren't clever only working in a way that helped themselves.

"Why?!" He shrieked.

His question was beautiful forest sounds to the cats ears. They pointed and laughed at him. Greystreak didn't understand the laughing but if it was an attempt to scare him it wasn't working. He tried to sit up taller. It didn't feel like he could do it at first.

Then he started yowling,"Help, Help me! Get me out of here!"

" We found you Greystreak!" A cat yelled back to him. The running for the kidnapping pet stopped.

Greystreak turned around. Greystreak was luck for it was the clan and by that he meant a lot of everyone he knew and loved. His own father caught up to him. His father was the strongest. Bravest of them all. No other son could look at their father and see a real hero. No son like Greystreak, he beamed with pride.

" I hate to see how much training you have when I scratch you to death but that's my son."

The dark furred kidnapper snarled. "Well, fox breath, I'm ready to take you on any day! My clan is so much better than yours!"

" I don't care about your clan, I want my son back!"

Greystreak beamed. That was the best thing his father said to him. His father lunged. Greystreak managed to escape when his father hit the thief. Then he saw the thief's face. He never knew that a female could kidnap her son. His own mother! What was all this about?

His mother snarled. "Get off blackcrow!"

Blackcrow got off mother. He wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"I can't let you live!"

There was a hiss between them.

"What are you talking about, Moonwatcher?" Blackcrow asked.

"While you re busy with duties, I got another mate, one that actually cares about me. Together we will rule the forest. The only thing I have to do is get rid of you flea pelts!"

When it came down to it they were no longer mates and one of them would be dead. They started circling each other. Rivals circle each other.

"Why? I thought you loved us Moonwatcher!"

The reason was told by Moonwatcher.

"I love my other family more."

Moonwatcher said all she could before her fight. Her other family...The way she explained it she must have more blood related children than her son Greystreak. But he couldn't stop thinking why. It was hard to think of why.

"Why? Why mother?!" Greystreak asked.

Greystreak wouldn't ask why if he wasn't so confused and sad at the same time.

"Because." His mother spat.

Greystreak knew what that meant.

"I have another family."

" Another family doesn't mean you give up on one family!"

"You don't understand! I had no choice!"

She was right, Greystreak didn't understand. He was confused. How could she have no choice when it sounds like she had a big choice. Greystreak snarled.

" Don't you snarl at me!"

"After what you did? It's the least I could do!"

That was very well said. But Moonwatcher knew she had to get the job done.

XXX

Moonwatcher dashed into the border of Death Hollow. The clan didn't actually know it was a place. A huge midnight-black tom jumped from beneath the high ledge.

"My mate, welcome home."

"Skull, I have info."

Skull was pleased to hear news unless it was dreadful to hear.

"Well?" He asked.

" I found someone who knows something useful."

"Who is it?" Skull grinned from ear to ear.

"The leader of my clan..."

"Who is it?"

" Fallenpaw. I trust you know who he is."

"Fallenpaw, the leaders daughter."

The full disclosure was Fallenpaw needed to be taken care of. Since she had valuable information. There was no time to waste and lots of planning to do.

"Get our defense up! We are going to get Fallenpaw!"

" And may our stealth make us hidden when we get to her legs and swipe through her back legs."

"Wait! Fallenpaw will come to us by herself! She has agreed to help us, so we can overthrow her mother."

" Are you sure she will come to us. Her plans could change to make us have to think anew."

"No, she will. I know that for certain."

Lionpaw like it when his fellow clan mates were certain about things. It meant no unexpected stuff. Lion paw felt a sense of pride in the Warriors he followed. He honored them, and would give up his own life to be one of them. He also liked one clan mate who shared dinner with him.

Fallenpaw, the beautiful she cat,

XXX

Meanwhile, where Fallenpaw was roaming the earth two cats appeared behind her. They didn't look like fans of hers.

She asked "Hello?"

" Hello," one of the cats told her.

"Fallenpaw."

Fallenpaw had no way of preparing an answer. The two toms grabbed her by the scruff. She had no time to fight back. They hauled her through thorns, and brambles. Up trees and valleys. It was like they had something personal to do with her.

"Get up, stop whining."

Her bones were also telling her to do that. But she didn't. She didn't listen to her bones or the cats thinking they could do whatever they want with her. She snarled She not only snarled but made sure they knew she was angry. She bucked her hips.

" The only thing you should be moving is your paws," one of the toms told her.

One tom was looking at her in a way she didn't like. She got a bad feeling about being left alone with that tom. He spoken to her in a way that reminded her of what happens to cats after they die. He grinned evilly and saw him looking at her in a wrong way. She gulped. What looked evil also tried becoming evil.

But his eyes... His eyes held sincerity and love. She didn't know why his eyes looked like that. She was entranced by his eyes. He was hypnotized by her fur. No tomcat had the same way about him then this one.

"Who are you?" She asked.

" My name is Stonepaw.

"StonePaw?! But that's a clan name!"

" Yes. If I am named after a clan what does that tell you?"

"Nothing, I guess."

Why was he named after a clan she wondered. But she didn't dare ask. After talking to him she couldn't help but feel the temperature in her body rise. She felt herself blush as she looked in his eyes. He was looking psychologically attractive. And physically as well.

It was strange. She was attracted to him.

" It's time for us to get moving," said the cat StonePaw worked with.

"Of course Burnheart."

His name is Burnheart? His rank was on the second part of his name. A Warrior? How come she never heard of him? She was sure she didn't know the different ways Warriors looked but not knowing who he was is really a ridiculous thing to learn. She decided she was going to ask him what clan he was in.

" Your in a clan and I would like to know which one, Stonepaw and Burnheart."

Burnheart growled and took a menacing step forward.

" Who we are and who you are...our clan is important just like you believe yours is. You can learn our clan but it will cost you to be a member."

Fallenpaw gulped, "n-no its okay I don't need to."

Her own mistake was thinking her questions would be answered henceforth without any conundrums.

She sighed. She remembered all the ways she failed and was nothing but in someone else's paws. She felt bent and broken. Her older self would handle any Warrior from different clans.

"Where are we going?"

Stonepaw gave her big information. " We are going where the trees turn red, the stars move but never form shapes, and the wind always howls with blood of carnivorous animals."

She shuddered. It didn't sound like fun. The worst part was the trees turn red. The deeper she got, the more red the trees turned. Was this how they scared other Warriors? She was most definitely intimidated.

A deeper looking color appeared after she saw the light of their camp and the color was above in the leaves of the trees. She started shaking and coughing, and white froth formed on her lips. The two different clan Warriors tried to make her feel easy.

But she wouldn't stop shaking. She wasn't in the least bit comfortable. Surrounded by tall, muscular tom cats made her feel out-of place. What she did to build muscles they must have did more to build their muscles.

"Ah. Fallenpaw." she looked up and saw a big tom with rippling muscles stand on the cliff.

It was in this instance she knew what was better to look at and how she could feel unafraid.

"Come here, she-cat."

She backed away before her paws moved her towards the big Tom. She tried to growl. Her growling didn't have a chance against the Tom. She hit her across the muzzle. Blood gushes out, trickle after trickle.

A Warrior wouldn't let blood slow them down during a fight, but the one who bleeds first was looked down as the losing one. He snarled. The top of his mouth looked red from the blood. His red eyes were dripping with anger and pure rage. The way he looked was more than scary; he was a monster.

Though, he wasn't impervious to Fallenpaw's claws. He swung back at Fallenpaw, hard. Like the the way she swung at him the claws hurt. He howled in pain. Fallenpaw's heart was no longer fierce. She felt melted towards this tom. She didn't understand this feeling... she felt... in love.

Was this his power? She was drawn to him and she couldn't help it. She was entranced with his eyes, and his smoky pelt.

" I can smell someone thinking of another tomcat."

She smiled. She was the one he was talking about.

"Well, I mean, I love you." She blurted out.

Now that it was said it was time for her to show him how close she wanted to be near his body. She snuggled closer to his warmth, hoping he didn't notice. He didn't notice something about her until now. He didn't notice that she was smokin' hot.

This was a smokin' hot cat who he needed to try something with.


End file.
